The present invention relates to a direct-drive built-in motor having a first motor component which has at least one motor mounting element for attachment of the first motor component to a first machine part, a second motor component which interacts with the first motor component for movement with respect to one another, and a sensor device which can be attached to the first motor component.
In the case of motors, it is frequently necessary to record kinematic variables of their movement, for example position, speed or acceleration. This recording is usually used to control the stated variables and/or to determine the pole position and/or the commutation angle when a synchronous motor with permanent-magnet excitation is being operated using a converter. Sensors are generally integrated in the motor in order to record the kinematic variables.
In the case of direct-drive built-in motors, it is necessary for the user himself to mount the individual motor components on the corresponding machine parts. If a kinematic sensor also needs to be integrated for control purposes, this can therefore lead to association problems in design and assembly. For example, a position measurement system which produces absolute position information for commutation may be equipped with an incorrect position sensor or may be positioned incorrectly while being fitted. This leads to delays in commissioning, to faults during operation resulting in inadequate motor performance, or even damage. A further problem can occur as a result of the lack of an adjustment capability, or maladjustment of the sensors.
Until now, in the case of built-in motors in which the bearings and guides are not predetermined, the only way to avoid these problems has been by complex commissioning procedures. Specialist personnel are required for these procedures, and must also be provided for servicing. This impedes the use of built-in direct drives in particular in the low-cost range.